headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
New York City
| image = | aliases = New York | nicknames = The Big Apple | category = | continent = North America | country = United States | state = New York | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Bronx; Brooklyn; Chinatown; Manhattan; Queens; Staten Island | 1st = }} New York City is the most populous city in the United States, and the center of the New York metropolitan area, which is among the most populous urban areas in the world. A leading global city, New York exerts a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, culture, fashion and entertainment. Points of Interest ; Empire State Building : The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. In 1933, the Empire State Building earned the attention of a giant ape known as Kong, who likened the building to the mountain peaks of his native African island. Kong took a captive, Ann Darrow, and scaled the Empire State Building, only to be shot down by fighter planes. King Kong (1933) ; Hotel Dolphin : The Hotel Dolphin is a luxurious hotel located on 61st street in New York City. It has earned itself a rather bleak reputation over the past several decades, owing largely to rumors of Room 1408 being haunted. For more than sixty years, Room 1408 has allegedly been responsible for a string of bizarre, inexplicable occurrences including forty-two deaths, twelve of which were suicides and at least thirty "natural" deaths. 1408 (2007) ; The Boiler Room : The Boiler Room was a night-club owned by J.P. Monroe. In 1992, Munroe purchased the Pillar of Souls from a Guardian of the Lament Configuration and placed it in his room, which was located at the back of the Boiler Room. The dormant demonic essence of the Cenobite Pinhead awakened when Munroe's blood spilled on the Pillar and soon began to consume souls. Eventually, Pinhead became free of the Pillar and massacred all those occupying the building. Several of the club-goers and staff were transformed into pseudo-Cenobites that proceeded to stalk Joey Summerskill. Films that take place in * Final Destination * Final Destination 3 * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Headless Eyes * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * House of Horrors * House of Wax * Huner, The * I Spit on Your Grave * In the Mouth of Madness * Inferno * Jigsaw * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) * Leprechaun in the Hood * Maniac * Maniac Cop * Maniac Cop 2 * Mimic (1997) * Mimic 2 * Mirrors * New York Ripper, The * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Q: The Winged Serpent * Resident Evil: Retribution * Rosemary's Baby * Sisters * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland * Spawn * Species II * Terror Firmer * Vampire in Brooklyn * Wolf * Wolfen * Zombi 2 }} TV shows that take place in * 666 Park Avenue * Damien * Strain, The Comics that take place in * The Crow: Waking Nightmares * Predator Vol 1 Characters from * Alan Pangborn * Alice Moore * Anita Leung * Annabelle Leung * Arthur Dolan * Arthur Malcolm * Arthur Meserve * Augustin Elizalde * Bob Farrell (originally) * Caitlin Murphy * Carl Denham * Charles "Chucky" Lee Ray * Crispin Elizalde * Daniel Collins * Doc Fisher * Eldritch Palmer * Ephraim Goodweather * Emma (Hellblazer) * Emma Arnot * Everett Barnes * Gary Arnot * Gerald Olin * Guadalupe Elizalde * Jim Kent * Joan Luss * Julia Cotton's 1st victim * Julia Cotton's 2nd victim * Julia Cotton's 3rd victim * Katherine Leung * Kelly Baptiste * Kelly Goodweather * Ken Douglas * Lachlan Drake * Little Ko * Maria Nicastro * Mark Leung * McComb * Michael Badilino * Millicent Collins * Mister Xin * Ollie Reed * J.P. Monroe * Joey Summerskill * Julie Farrell (originally) * Margaret Pierson * Matt Sayles * Nikki Wood * Peter Bishop * Peter Mann * Rasche * Reggie Fitzwilliam * Robin Wood * Ruby Wain * Schaefer * Simone Baptiste * Stacy Dolan * Veronica Selvaggio * Wanda Blake * Will Drake * Willard Stiles * Zach Goodweather People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * New York City Official Website * New York City at NYCGO.com References ---- Category:Cities Category:New York Category:Evil Ernie locations Category:Friday the 13th locations